Cold Breath
by Satsukimochi
Summary: "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, why can't you leave me alone?" she repeats, almost everyday she sees him. It's the only thing she can't say, it's thing she will say not to look at him. And it's only his cold grip that stops her from running away.


Hmmm Kuroha x Ayano seems like a pretty interesting pairing www

Also there's a bit of Haruka x Ayano here ww

Hope you enjoy this one shot!

* * *

><p>Ayano sat idly against the dully colored fire hydrant, gazing up vacantly at the bright red sky of the Never-ending World. On the reflective windows, there were vague glimpses of the normal world- which Ayano always avoided because it only brought her happy yet painful memories. She took a deep breath in, and out.<p>

"All alone by yourself again?" called a familiar voice, tinged with bitterness and slyness. It was the only phrase that he always seemed to greet her with- and always with a smirk spread across his face. Ayano hated hearing that voice.

"What is it, Kuroha?" Ayano muttered, still refusing to turn to face that person.

He laughed, "Aww, don't you want to see my face?" and soon Ayano's view of the red sky was obscured by his smirking face, the dark snake around his neck hissing away. Though it was normal to always see that snake no matter what, it never failed to make Ayano flinch.

"Go away," she murmured, walking away from him, though his unnatural strength made it easy for him to catch up with her. It was almost near impossible for her to hide the look of disgust on her face. His very appearance next to her made her stomach churn. But also it was near impossible for her to stop her heart thumping fast- it was near impossible for her to stop the color of skin vanishing from her face- and it was impossible for her to say that she wasn't scared of him.

Ayano kept her gaze fixated on the ground, and continued walking, hoping that she wouldn't hear that second set of walking feet. She picked up the pace, letting out a sigh of relief the moment she couldn't hear it anymore. But she had then felt herself bump into something blocking her way. "Why don't you look at me properly for once?" the change of tone in his voice startled her, and made her heart ache. _No, don't say it like that, I don't want to hear that from you._

"Don't want to."

Ayano stiffened upon hearing the sound of his sleeves ruffling as he moved his hand ever so slightly. "What was that, Ayano-chan?" and she felt a cold grip wrapped around her wrist. Another hand had moved up to cup her chin. His hands felt like nothing but ice.

"I hate you." She muttered, looking away desperately, not wanting to see his face. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, why can't you just leave me alone?"

He laughed, almost insanely at Ayano. "That's really mean, Ayano-chan," and with a quick movement of Kuroha's hand, Ayano found herself staring directly at him, gazing into his dark, yellow eyes. His face and his voice was a carbon copy of him. She felt tears beginning well up at the corners of her eyes, and she felt herself almost breaking inside. _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I-_

"Don't you miss me, Ayano-chan? Don't you like me?" His hand had moved to stroke her hair, his cold skin brushing lightly against her cheeks. His voice began to sound more and more like his, and this fact disgusted her, yet it made her want to hug him, and bring back those fun memories from years ago.

When Ayano finally opened her mouth to reply, nothing came out. Her vocal chords had been cut off almost immediately as she looked at him again. She missed him, she liked him, he wasn't dead, and she knew that, but she didn't want to see him like this.

The corners of his mouth turned upwards into a grin, and he pulled her closer towards him, till the point that only five centimeters stood in the way of their lips meeting. "You're not him. You will never be him." Ayano said, glaring at him- though it clearly didn't seem to work either way. She couldn't glare at him in the end.

"I am him."

Her voice began to quaver. "You're disgusting."

"Don't you love me?"

"I-I hate you," and she felt her own voice breaking down, and her mind was on the verge crumbling into pieces. _I really am an idiot._ "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," her voice sounded dead and hollow. It didn't work, no matter how much she had chanted and repeated those words to herself, it'd always end up as a meaningless reminder. She felt warm tears roll down her cheek.

And he began to lean forwards, towards her, and his lips brushing lightly against hers. "But unfortunately for you, I happen _love_ you."

* * *

><p>Ahhh I tried _(:3 JL)_<p>

Does Kuroha really love Ayano or is he speaking for him

Who knows wwwwwwwwww

Thank you for reading up to this point!


End file.
